


Andrew Hussie's School for Completely Normal Children

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Hussie is the headmaster of a private school for children with special abilities, unbeknownst to the eye of the public. John Egbert, a child with control over wind was recently invited to join the school, and there he meets children with extraordinary powers, not too unlike his own. </p>
<p>Relationships not for certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of the first story that I am going to post on here. I am open to constructive criticism and ways to help improve my writing. If you have any suggestions for pairings, feel free to message me!

Your name is John Egbert and you have received a somewhat suspicious letter from a school you have never heard of. The envelope is printed in a simple straight-forward manner, ‘Addressed to Johnathan J. Egbert’.

The return address states that it is from a school in the middle of New Mexico, almost the other side of the world compared to where you live, Washington. Your dad told you to open it, and as much as you want to see what is inside, it’s making you far more nervous than it should.

You wonder why it is that a school in New Mexico wants you. Your dad seemed quite happy when the letter arrived so it must have been his doing, which meant it was probably a thing that would turn out to be good for you.

The weird thing is, is that you had never even attended a real school in your life. You had always been homeschooled, and once your dad deemed you old enough to stay home on your own during his work, you took online courses. This was because of a particular ‘gift’ that you had, if you could even call it that. So you wondered why your dad had a sudden change of heart and why he would allow you at a school with other children.

You take another glance down at the letter in your hands. It’s practically telling you to open it, and although you still fear the inside, you oblige.

Inside is a single piece of partially full paper. It is basically telling you that you were accepted to the school and a bunch of other information that really serves no purpose to you at the moment. Your eyes get caught on a single line reading, ‘a school for children with abnormal abilities.

It may seem that your dad really knew what he was doing.

==>

Be the nervous new kid

Your name is John Egbert and you are most certainly nervous, and most certainly a new kid.

You and your dad had taken a plane down here, then a car to the school. All your bags were in the back of the rental car and the school was in sight.

It seems far too large to be a private school. From what you can see it has many different wings and sections. On the website it showed you that the layout seemed to be in the shape of a cross, with large square buildings at the end of every hallway.

You pass the schools large sign gulping down your fear. Your dad sends you a supportive smile, and you can’t help but smile back.

The car slows down as you pull near the front entrance, causing your fingers to tap nervously on your leg. You slip out of the car when it comes to a stop, waiting in front of the trunk for it to open.

It opens with a gentle pop and you grab the many bags you packed. Your father comes around to help you, and he ends up grabbing just one bag. You have all the other ones covered.

Slowly you open up the doors and step into the nicely conditioned entry way. There are kids flooding the hallways, more kids than you think you’ve ever seen in your life.

The noise is overwhelming. There are giggles and yells and high pitched screams practically everywhere. You turn around and face your dad who is smiling happily. He guides you to the door on your left, adorned with a simple AH.

==>

Be the angry insomniac

You are now Karkat Vantas, and an angry insomniac is exactly who you are. Once again Terezi fucking Pyrope has made you late for a class. You are so sick of her claiming she needs help and then making fun of you for not ‘H3LP1NG TH3 POOR BL1ND G1RL’. It is most definitely getting on your nerves.

As of now you are arriving in your fifth hour class, seven minutes late, and your only excuse is that you were helping a blind girl who everyone knows is perfectly capable of helping herself. Which is a pretty crappy excuse that no one will take seriously.

Ms. Serket shoots you a look but says nothing. You just grimace and cross your arms in anger and defeat.

Pyrope has won once again.

You take a seat and begin to let your mind wander. You never truly pay attention in this class, but you do pretty well on the tests and assignments and that’s all that really matters anyway.

You and Terezi have a bit of an... odd relationship to say it in the best way possible. She goes out of her way to make you uncomfortable and you yell at her far more frequently than you do at anyone else.

She likes to just make your life one tiny bit worse than it already is.

You used to like her when you first met, which was actually far before you came to this school. Before she was blind, even.

You had wanted to ask her out and did, multiple times. However, every single time she rejected you. You just kept trying unfortunately. Now she holds that over your head.

Ms. Serket looks up from her book and you pretend like you are paying attention, and make sure you are on the right page. You look up for a second to find out the lisping ass hole is to your right and smirking at you.

“Thinking about me?” He whispers. His heterochromatic eyes look at you from under tacky 3-d glasses and his smirk evolves into a douchey grin. You flip him the finger as inconspicuously as humanely possible.

“Shut the fuck up Tholluckth” You say, mocking his large lisp.

“I see you are playing hard to get.” He winks and you swear to god you want to kill him.

You face the front and tell yourself yelling in class might get you suspended. The last time that happened you had to spend the entire day with Doc. Scratch, the creepy-ass guidance counselor.

Unfortunately you share a room with the lovely Sollux Captor. He, along with Terezi, goes out of their way to torment you.

Currently your ‘loving’ room-mate has a thing going on with two girls. The guy loves everything in twos. It is honestly the most annoying thing ever.

You delve in your thoughts until the bell rings and you leave the classroom.

==>

Be the one nervously entering his new room

Your name is John Egbert and it is your first time entering the room you will be staying in while you go to this school. You will be staying in a dorm with someone you had never met before in your life. It’s definitely a little nerve wracking.

You turn the key and knock before entering. You wouldn’t want to scare the person you will be staying with.

Inside you find a kid your age with aviator shades and large headphones on, bobbing his head to the beat that you assume he is listening to.

Once he sees you he pulls off the headphones, keeping his poker face level. “Sup” He says, exuding an air of cool. You feel a smile widening your face, although you are not quite sure why.

“Hello,” you exclaim, “I guess I’m going to be sharing a room with you!” You pause “Did you know I was coming?”

He nods quickly, and, although you aren’t a hundred percent sure because of the glasses, you think you can feel him looking you over.

“Well I am John and…” Your brain decides it is not going to let you think of anything intelligent to say. You sit there, just kind of having a stare off with this kid you’ve never seen before, and you try to think of something to say.

“I sleep over here so you can just catch some z’s in that room.” His voice is laid back and practically monotone, in the fact that it shows no emotion. You smile lightly at him and say thanks.

After throwing the bags haphazardly into the room you begin to somewhat organize the mess of things that you brought.

The room isn’t much, but you suppose it is like that for you to customize. You smile at the thought of having the walls covered in posters, but know that it is probably never going to happen. For now you hang up your favorite Nicolas Cage posters.

You came to school at the end of the school day, and that’s why you suppose your roommate is in here.

Speaking of your roommate, you still had not received his name. You wonder if your roommate is still in the small main room.

You decide that unpacking your bags and organizing your items seems to be the best idea.

==>

Be the confused one

Your name is Dave Strider and you are confused. It doesn’t show, however, for your face is the epitome of cool and collected.

A new kid entered your room. Now this is something you were expecting, the headmaster had told you that a new kid was coming and he was going to room with you, but the weird thing was is that you recognized this kid.

He looked so oddly familiar and it was beginning to freak you out.

But Striders never get freaked out. So you totally weren’t freaked out in the slightest.

Not at all.

You adjust your headphones to sit a little more comfortably on your ears, nodding your head to the beat you created. You created music frequently, and hoped that one day you could DJ for a living.

However there were a few… bumps in that plan. The first one is that it was quite hard for a seventeen year old to make a good name for himself, and secondly you were a certifiable freak.

You had an annoying ‘ability’ as they call it. While some people’s abilities were really cool, like being an fucking mermaid; you were stuck having an ability that caused you immense pain, confusion, and sometimes, the loss of your mental stability, if only for a few minutes.

The ability is the only thing to cause you to break your Strider cool.

Your ‘ability’ was a lot like seeing the future. Like that’s so motherfucking raven, except with a lot more pain and death. For some reason you only saw the bad things that happened, and only in still frames, usually blurrier than a picture of Bigfoot.

Sadly that might just crush your chances at making it into the DJing big time like your bro.

At least you were still badass at mixing sick beats and adding sick fires to them.

You found a few people who could throw down some fires here, but they were nothing compared to you and your brothers hash battles. Sometimes you even felt bad at how utterly horrible they sounded.

You could hear the John kid humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Ghostbusters theme in his room. The sounds of unpacking were apparent and it seemed he was setting up his new homestead.

The music switches and you can hear the sounds of a song you composed when you were around the age of thirteen.

You tap your finger to the music as your mind dwells on other things.

Recently, a girl named Terezi asked you to be her boyfriend. She’s actually really creepy, but you don’t mind, it’s endearing on her.

However she used to be the crush of your best bro Karkat and you can’t tell if he’s completely over her. Well, he says he is, but you’re not one hundred percent sure, as he’s not too good at admitting defeat.

You’re definitely not one to talk about admitting defeat either.

You stand up and stretch out your back a bit before deciding you are going to tell the John kid your name. Because, everyone deserves to be graced by the absolute swag that is your name.

Swag used ironically of course.


	2. The Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and today is your first day at this new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi guys! Here's a new chapter. I am going to try to get one at least once a week, sometimes a little more frequently. There's going to be a lot of perspectives with a bunch of side plots and other stuff and aah I just want to keep writing this forever. 
> 
> Sorry if it sounds really odd, I'm working on two hours of sleep. 
> 
> Also! My tumblr URL is Twerklikedirk, so if you just want to check up over there for some information on when I will be updating. I'm going to try to get a blog up solely for this so that you don't have to look at all my annoying stuff. That blog will also probably have like information and stuff so yeah! I've put a lot of thought into this AU

===>

The Welcoming

===>

Your name is John Egbert and today is your first day at this new school.

After messing around in your room last night for about an hour, your roommate came in and introduced himself. It turns out his name is Dave Strider, and he had been going here the whole year. You had some small talk and he ended up making fun of the posters on your wall. You started making fun of his shades and, you think you may have become bros.

As of current you are getting dressed in your mandatory school uniform. The colors are an odd mixture of lime green, black, and white, with a peculiar house-like symbol on the breast pocket. It fits you nicely.

You adjust the tie to go up against the collar of the shirt and fix your hair just a little. You have these few strands in the back that just refuse to stay down, and they take a lot of work to get them to lie down.

The paper you received with your schedule tells you that the first class you are to attend is your homeroom class. Your teachers name is Mr. Nitram, and his room is on the other side of the school.

You step out into the small central room of your dorm and spot Dave eating a bowl of cereal. He nods at you as you walk out of the dorm and into the hallway.

According to the map you received upon arrival, you just need to follow this hallway to the center of the school, and then take a left all the way down that hallway and to the first classroom on the right.

You look up from the map to nearly avoid a collision with a tall blonde haired boy. He has a purple streak in his slicked back hair and a scowl on his lips. His ears are shaped like fins, and flutter angrily when he notices you.

“Watch where you’re fuckin’ goin’ asshole,” His voice has a peculiar accent, and his W’s have a wavy quality. He scowls at you and turns around to walk away.

You send a confused look at his back as he struts like a model or something. He didn’t even give you the time to apologize or anything.

You look out at the horde of people moving in the hallways, some of them very noticeably different than an average person, and some just the opposite.

There is a lot of noise, due to the people talking you guess. You didn’t think that a school could be housing so many people!

You reach the center of the school, and take a left. You see a few girls to the right chatting and a few guys to the left walking the opposite way. You smile nervously to yourself and contemplate just why you decided to even come here.

It probably might not have been a great decision.

You can feel your hair swishing a little in front of your face and decide you need to calm down. Whenever you are nervous your ability tends to get a little out of hand, by pushing around air currents and messing things up. You hope none of the other students around you noticed.

The classroom comes quicker than you expected and you slip inside the doors. Inside are a few students making some small talk. The teacher is standing at the front of the room, hunched over his computer.

As you enter, he looks up and offers a sheepish grin. Your eyes are attracted to the large, fairy-like wings sprouting out of his back. He chuckles nervously. “They’re annoying...” he says, catching you staring, “it’s real hard to sleep.” His nervous chuckles die out and you find yourself, once again, in an awkward stare down.

“Uh, hi I’m John; I’ll be, uh, joining your class today.” You manage to stutter out, mentally reprimanding yourself for sounding like a blushing uke, and then mentally reprimanding yourself for using the words ‘blushing uke’. 

“Well I guess just… grab a seat.” He chuckles again and says something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Bangarang’ under his breath. You send him an odd look and take a seat in about the middle of the class. You’re far enough away that the other people won’t think you’re a teacher’s pet, and close enough that they won’t think you’re a bad kid.

You tap your fingers idly on the desk. You suppose you could have arrived at least a few minutes later, so you wouldn’t have to sit in a room practically alone while you waited for the class to start. 

A pair of girls walks in the room talking softly to each other. They pass a look at you, and the one to the right waves. Her hair is blonde and cut back into a stylish bob, and you swear her eyes were purple.

The girl on her left is dressed fashionably, in a nice skirt and blouse. Her hair is somewhat similarly styled, but a lot thicker.

You raise your arm and wave back, smiling. The two girls take the two seats in front of you, and sit next to each other. The blond one turns around in her chair to face you.

“Greetings, I assume you are my brother’s new roommate?” You’re a bit taken aback on how fast she was to start a conversation with someone she had never met before.

“Is your brother Dave?” You ask. You can definitely see the similarities between the two. The light blonde- nearly white- hair, their fair skin. Maybe the reason Dave always sports those ridiculous shades are due to the fact that he also has purple eyes.

“Indeed,” She replies, “we are not quite related, although it may look as such.” You nod in reply. “Oh, and before you ask, my name is Rose. Rose Lalonde.”

“Well, I am John.” You say smiling. Perhaps you just made another friend.

==>

Be the visually starved psychopath

Well, you may be visually starved (not really though), but you sure aren’t a psychopath. 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you have been blind since the fifth grade. You’ve developed other ways of seeing however, and you feel like now you can see more than you saw when you had sight!

That doesn’t mean you’re not prone to running into walls.

So, unfortunately, you’re stuck carrying around a cane. It tastes like cherry and vanilla, and since those are two of your favorite flavors, you’re pretty much okay with that.

Your room smells like blueberries and mint, which isn’t that bad of a combination. You and your roommate both love painting on walls. You, for the color, her for the ‘shipping’. Her walls are filled with cherry hearts, licorice spades, and drawings of you and your friends. She tried to explain it to you once, and when you went in for a closer look, you ended up ingesting wet paint, which doesn’t taste anything like it smells. 

You sneak out of your room. The only sound is the steady ticking of your cane against the lower region of the walls and the floor. You sniff the air for any sign of Nepeta. You assume she spent the night with her best friend, Equius, once again.

The door has a bright cherry streak down the center. You feel for the handle, and open the door, only to run straight into mister cherry himself.

“What the actual fuck are you doing out here my god why did you just run into me,” He rambles and you grin at him.

“Why hello there Mister Cherry.” You cackle and you feel his glare. You poke him repeatedly with your cane and once he tries to bat you with his hand you grab it. You can feel him wriggling when you lick his hand. His curses are loud and people in other rooms are beginning to filter out to check out the cause of the noise.

You let go and he runs away. Oh how you enjoy torturing him. 

==>

Be the fishy asshole

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you decided to skip homeroom to swim. 

You do this quite frequently, and your homeroom teacher knows it. You swim often. Your ability makes the simple task even simpler by removing the need to surface for breath. 

The fins on your ears puff out a little as you enter the pool room. Feferi is there, like she always is. She swims up and waves at you, only to swim back down.

Her tyrian purple tail glistens under the water. She, much like you has no need to surface for breath, although she has different reasoning.

Feferi is a mermaid which was pretty fucking cool if you do say so yourself. Thankfully she’s not always a mermaid. While she is on land she looks just like everyone else, save for the fins on her ears much like yours. 

You take off your clothes until the only thing you are wearing is your swimming trunks. You slip slowly into the water, savoring its feeling on your skin. There are only few things you love more than the water.

You can feel your gills on your lower abdomen working as your head is finally under the water. Your face feels naked without your glasses, but you suppose you need to get used to the feeling.

Feferi swims towards you. She’s much faster than you are, due to the tail. She greets you with a wave and an overenthusiastic hug. You feel your arm being pulled along by her as she swims even deeper. 

You’re glad for the fact that the architect of this building accounted for the fact that there might be some people who can swim very deep. 

The pool is larger than the size of an Olympic swimming pool, and really deep. It feels good to have the pressure of the pool around you pressing down.

Feferi brings you deeper into the pool and you’re glad that she’s helping pull you; otherwise you’d be far behind her. 

When she finally stops pulling you’re at the far end of the pool, where the water is at its deepest. She leans in towards you and smiles.

“I brought you down here to tell you something. A secret!” She clasps her hands together excitedly. “Now you can’t tell anyone! At all!” You nod in understanding.

“Yeah Fef I promise.”

“Okay,” She pauses in contemplation, still smiling. “Sollux asked me out on a date!” She squeals in excitement, and your whole world shatters around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick note, Karkat remains Ability-less at the moment so if anyone has any ideas just send me an ask on tumblr or something.


	3. Absentees and Literature Projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man the formatting on this was just not working and then when i posted it it didnt look right so it bumped me up to the top multiple times and im really sorry about that omg. this is the first time ive used pesterlogs so bear with me...honestly i have no clue what is going on this is really confusing and i dont know why its not working its making me upset...
> 
> honestly i give up right now omg

Be the ‘Cool kid’

 

It was Terezi’s nickname for you, what could you say?

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and it has been three days since John moved in. You two are slowly becoming closer, and he is finding other people to become friends with. Recently, he has become closer to your ‘sister’ Rose. You aren’t related by blood, but you hung out together so much as children that it’s almost like you were.

 

John has taken a liking to practically everyone he’s met. He even got along with Karkat pretty well, which is actually really hard because Karkat’s an asshole. You suppose John’s prankster gambit balances out Karkat’s angry tendencies in a yin yang sort of way.

 

He’s been doing pretty well assimilating to all of his new classes and the different life style of this school. He told you he had never attended a school in his life, and you told him the same thing for you. It’s like that for a lot of people in this school.

 

You had convinced him to get a Pesterchum. It’s what a lot of the students here used to communicate with each other. He chose the handle ‘ectoBiologist’, and his text is a deep blue to match his eyes.

 

Not that you look at them a lot or anything.

 

What you are currently doing is talking to him through it on your computer. Although you two are both in your respective rooms, right next to each other, so close you can actually hear his fingers typing on the keyboard.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hi dave!  
TG: sup  
EB: just trying to get homework done.  
EB: not doing it and talking to you.  
EB: normal stuff.  
TG: youve only been here for a whole entire three days  
TG: how can anything be normal yet  
TG: especially in this school  
TG: i mean holy shit  
EB: well its becoming a routine so...  
EB: kind of normal?  
EB: this school isnt that bad! :B  
TG: was that an emoticon  
TG: i thought you were dorky but i didnt realize you were this far gone

You notice another window pop up on the side of John’s. It seems someone wants you to talk to them pretty badly considering the amount of times it flashes.

EB: im not that far gone!  
TG: yo man im sorry im getting pestered  
TG: gotta go handle my bitches  
EB: bye!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

You maneuver the mouse to click on the flashing box, and are greeted with familiar teal text.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [EB] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GC: D4V3  
GC: COOLK1D, COM3 1N COOLK1D  
GC: 3H3H3H3  
GC: D4444V3  
GC: D4VE  
GC: H3LLO  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU  
GC: D4444444444444V3  
TG: sup  
GC: FOUND YOU!

You then proceed to have a relatively uninteresting conversation about the homework assignment for literature which you are working on together. Most people would be weirded out at having to work with a creepy blind girl, but you didn’t mind. The whole licking thing wasn’t really that bad, unless she started licking the homework. That would mess things up.

==>

Be the headmaster

Unfortunately the headmaster will not allow you to be him so you try for the next best thing. 

The next best thing, the guidance counselor, is even more adamant about not allowing you to be him, so you decide to be Karkat. He’s not really up there in the administrative hierarchy, but he’ll have to do.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you feel oddly offended, although you are not quite sure why.

Currently you are lying on your bed, in what could possibly be the most uncomfortable position humanly possible, trying not to spill your guts all over your bed.

That’s right, you’re sick. You’re not even one hundred percent sure how you started feeling sick, all you know is that now it is all encompassing. Sollux is trying his best, in vain, to help you. He said he knows how it feels, although you are highly doubting that right now.

Gamzee stopped by earlier today when he noticed you were absent from class and promised to ‘make you the best motherfucking pie that will ever grace your mouth’. You highly doubt it will make you feel better, but you guess it’s the thought that counts.

Suddenly, you are cold. Super cold. It’s been doing this for the past few hours, cold, then super hot. 

Your blankets are down by your feet where you kicked them off previously, and you reach idly for them. You stop when you’re overcome by a wave of nausea. 

“Oh god,” you groan. Honestly, you want to puke just so you can stop feeling so sick. You squeeze your eyes shut when another wave of nausea run through you. “Jesus Christ...”

Just then an overly perky douchebag with a dorky smile decides to crash into your room. You groan again and do the universal motion for ‘get the f out’. When the offending party decides that he, in fact, does not belong to the universe, and decides to sit down, you feel about ready to projectile vomit all over him. Which would be really super disgusting, but maybe he would get the hint.

John takes it upon himself to sit down on your bed. You begin to wonder, why did God decide that today was going to be an absolutely horrible day for you?

He looks over at you and takes a sharp intake of breath. “You don’t look very good,” he says patting the back of shoulder absentmindedly. 

“No shit Sherlock.” You mutter angrily and start coughing. You’re beginning to wonder if you’re going to die of this. 

“You feel really hot,” he mutters and reaches his arm up to your forehead. His hands are cold against your head and they feel nice. “Oh my god! Karkat, Jesus Christ you’re burning up.” He exclaims a little too loudly for your liking. “Where do you keep your Tylenol?”

You tell him to ask Sollux because honestly you don’t think you could form a coherent sentence without being sick. Your whole body is shaking and it’s cold and right now sleep sounds fucking amazing.

However there is an extremely loud boy in the bathroom. You can hear him humming to himself, and you bet it’s probably some stupid song that only nerds listen too. Because that’s what he is. A nerd.

He bursts through your door like a police officer and you groan at his general stupidity. “God fucking damn it I got a headache.” Your stomach lurches again.

He plops down on your bed once again, and hands you the medication which you dry swallow. John continues to sit on your bed, and again, you are wondering why God decided that today was not your day.

==>

Be the windy boy

Your name is John Egbert, and you have just returned from Karkat Vantas’ room, where he was incapacitated with sickness. He didn't look all that happy to see you but, you suppose he's always like that. Apparently that's his way of showing affection or something, according to Dave. 

Speaking of Dave, he's absent from the room. He's probably out frolicking with Terezi. There may be sloppy makeouts included; you're not to sure about the exact nature of their relationship. It seems that they're just friends, but there is a little too much licking to be 100 percent sure.

The annoying beeping of a Pesterchum text window being started echoes around you, and you click on the grey text in your trollslum. You decided, as a joke, to put Karkat and a few other people in the rarely used section of your chumproll.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CT] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] \--

CG: IS THIS JOHN  
CG: I’M ASSUMING its JOHN.  
CG: THE NAME IS FUCKING STUPID SO IT’S PROBABLY HIM.  
EB: wow, yeah its john.  
EB: im assuming youre feeling better?  
CG: NO, I AM NOT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
CG: STILL AS SHITTY AS EVER, THANKS TO YOU ASSHOLE.  
EB: didnt my visit cheer you up at all?  
CG: IF BY CHEERING UP YOU MEAN MAKING ME WANT TO FUCKING THROW UP IN MY MOUTH, YES IT DID CHEER ME UP.  
EB: at least you didnt throw up in your mouth!  
EB: i hope not...  
CG: I THINK I MIGHT OF.  
CG: I WAS OVERCOME WITH THE SHITLOAD OF CHEERING GOING ON AT THAT SPECIFIC TIME.  
CG: IT JUST, OVERCAME ME AND MADE THROW THE FUCK UP IN MY MOUTH.  
EB: that’s a little disgusting.  
EB: and oddly detailed.


End file.
